paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie
"Bonnie" McGee is a Scottish Gambler and the ninth announced character for PAYDAY 2 and the tenth to be released. Bonnie is the second female heister added to the game, and the first free one. Bonnie was unlocked on the Hypetrain event on March 1, 2015 and was released March 15th during the Spring Break event. Background Description Bonnie grew up in Glasgow during the harsh times under the Thatcher era in the 1980's which caused the working class to be highly affected and put under much pressure from the Conservative reign. The hard economic times is likely what caused Bonnie to turn to a life of crime and become a hardened gangster specializing in bank robbery. At some point in her criminal life she met Hoxton and the two formed a friendship. Years before the events of PAYDAY 2, Bonnie was arrested and incarcerated, likely for armed robbery of an unknown bank. On the inside, she used her skills as a gambler to win information, which was a valuable currency, and managed to find out about the infamous Payday gang which she intended to join once she was released. She also discovered some pieces of information regarding Hoxton's framer which she would later inform the Englishman, setting the first pieces of his plan for retribution. Given Hoxton's determination to catch the rat, he reluctantly accepted her into the gang and used his diplomatic skills and charisma to convince the others. The FBI Files “Bonnie” McGee was well known to the authorities even before she joined the Payday gang. Standing at 6’ 3”, she is a formidable physical presence. Under investigation since the early 90’s for a string of honeymoon’ murders, starting with car salesman Chuck Jones. Insurance money was quickly gambled away, however. “Bonnie” was eventually incarcerated, notably sharing a cell with Juliana Morales, before having her parole and release fast-tracked. For her involvement in the assassination of Hector Morales, it is possible that “Bonnie” will be targeted by the remaining members of the Sinoloan cartel. Behind the scenes Bonnie's voice provider during early stages of character development was supposed to be Séainín Brennan, the actress originally responsible for voicing (and presumably providing her face to) Clover before being replaced by Aoife Duffin. In a Tweethttps://twitter.com/SimonViklund/status/539827609983807488 by Simon Viklund, Brennan was going to provide her voice to another character in the game, which led many to believe that character was Bonnie, though the in-game credits and another Tweet by Viklund stated otherwise.https://twitter.com/SimonViklund/status/540051511024562177 In the end, Scottish comedian Rhona Cameron was hired as Bonnie's voice actress and Brennan's involvement in the series, if any, remains unknown. Trivia * Bonnie is of Scottish nationality as her promotional image shows her wearing a T-shirt with "I 'heart' GLGW" written across it with the heart bearing the Saltire. The font is also reminiscent of medieval Celtic scripture. ** "GLGW" could mean Glasgow, the largest city in Scotland and also Bonnie's hometown. ** Possibly as a nod to her nationality, Bonnie's mask sports a stylized Glasgow Smile, a type of wound that goes from both sides of the mouth to the ear as a result of an attack, rumored to have originated from Glasgow, Scotland. * Bonnie's appearance was most likely modeled after actress Lea DeLaria's character Carrie "Big Boo" Black in Orange is the new Black, with the most notable resemblances being facial details, (pre-release) similar hairstyles, heavy-set butch appearance and criminal background. * Despite wearing a casual shirt and pants in the Hype Train website, she wears a nearly all-black outfit (With red diamonds on her undershirt, fitting her Gambler role) in-game, regardless of armor. She also has a different haircut from the Hype Train image, having close shaves on both sides instead of a full hairdo. ** Like Clover, Bonnie does not wear a tie. * Bonnie's associated perk deck is "Gambler". * Bonnie is the second female heister in PAYDAY 2. * When answering a pager, Bonnie will sometimes speak in an American accent. Also, like Clover and Sydney, the pager operator doesn't find it suspicious that a female is answering a pager when all the guards are male. * Bonnie is the second character to be initiated into the gang by Hoxton, the first being Clover. * Bonnie is implied to have been the culprit behind several honeymoon murders in the 90's. The "Chuck" tattoo she now wears is likely a reference to Chuck Jones, a used car salesman and the first victim of said murders. * According to the FBI Files, Bonnie shares a jail cell with a woman named Juliana Morales, who is a probable relative of Hector, which in turn helped her gain information to contribute to the success of Hoxton Revenge. * Bonnie is likely an alcoholic, as her signature melee weapon is a bottle of Rivertown Glen. Rivertown is a famous brewery of alcoholic beverages. * Bonnie is the first heister to have tattoos, followed by Jiro and Bodhi. Videos Bonnie voice lines|Bonnie in-game quotes Part 1. More Bonnie voice lines|Bonnie in-game quotes Part 2. Gallery Sportlov day3 bonnie full.png|Bonnie in full detail. Sportlov day3 bon mask.png|Bonnie's mask. Bonnie.jpg|Bonnie. sketch-bonnie-large.jpg|Bonnie sketch from the FBI Files Notes # Despite the game stating that Rhona Cameron is the voice provider of Bonnie, the actress was not in fact, given any proper credits related to PAYDAY 2 at all. Rather, Clover's original voice actress Séainín Brennan is credited on IMDb, Wikipedia and several other movie databases. References de:Bonnie ru:Бонни Category:Characters (Payday 2)